Fire Nation
This is a profile for the Fire Nation from the Avatar Franchise. Summery The Fire Nation is one of the world's four nations and five sovereign states. It is an absolute monarchy led by the Fire Lord and home to most firebenders. Geographically, the nation is located along the planet's equator in the western hemisphere and is composed of several islands. Its capital is simply known as the Fire Nation Capital. Military Structure |-|Military structure= Leaders * Fire Lords ** Izumi – 167 AG - present ** Zuko – 100 - 167 AG (Former Prince) ** Ozai – 95 - 100 AG ** Azulon – 20 - 95 AG ** Sozin – 58 BG - 20 AG ** Sozin's father – Unknown - 58 BG * Princess Azula Second-in-command * Council of Fire Sages (Formerly) Military Leaders * Admiral Zhao * General Iroh * General Bujing * General Mak * General Shinu * General Shu * Captain Chey * Senior Officer Jee * General Mung * The warden of the Boiling Rock * Warden Poon * Constable Sung * Admiral Chan * Admiral Jeong Jeong * Admiral Liang * Captain Li * Yon Rha * Fire Navy officer * Airship Captain * Southern Raiders Commander Champions/Agents/Significant Individuals * Ty Lee * Mai * Piandao (Former) * Lo and Li Military Units Infantry * Yuyan Archers * Domestic Soldiers Special *Firebenders *Rough Rhinos *Southern Raiders Vehicles * Tundra Tanks * The Drill * Catapults Aircraft/Vessel Boats *Empire-class battleship *Fire Nation cruiser *Kayak *Prison ferry *River steamer *Riverboat *Royal barge *Southern Raiders frigate *Airship *Balloons Planes *Stormrider *Devastator Warship *Planetary Assault Carrier *Invader Fighter |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Shields Ranged weapons * Bow & Arrows Explosives * Artillery Territories Fire Nation * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Somewhere before 58 BG) * Territory type: Unknown * Inhabitants: Humans, Dragons * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 8: Industrial: The Fire Nation is one of the few nations in the world that has managed to achieve industrial advancements such as machinery and steam powered vessels while the rest of the world remained behind because of their culture. Power Source Science: Construction (With their advanced civilization, they are capable of creating massive buildings, warships and even airships.) Nature: Fire Manipulation (As one of the major nations in the world with an affinity to one of the four major bending arts, the Fire Nation masters Firebending) Electricity Manipulation (While it is rare, there are a few members that are capable of mastering bending Lightning) Conquest Stats Tier 6-B: Country: With their own Island Nation, They managed to quickly seize land from multiple nations and establish colonies to gain better foot hold in the mainland. Power Stats DC: City Block: Ozai destroyed several dozen meters of the Earth Kingdom's beach, should be at least comparable to Sozin's Comet Aang. Large Building: Ozai should be far superior to Zuko & Azula. Large Building: Azula vaporized a large chunk of water (Far stronger than Zuko at the beginning of the season, can fight both Aang and Zuko at the same time.) Building: The strength of the Fire Nation War machines and ships' artillery. Unknown: The strength of the standard Firebenders. Street: The strength of the standard Fire Nation Soldiers. Durability: City Block: Took a beating from an extremely angry kid Avatar Aang with little trouble. Large Building: The strength of high tier Fire Nation warriors such as Azula & Zuko. Building: Fire nation vehicles and warships which should be able to take significant damage before destruction. Unknown: The durability of Firebenders. Wall: The standard Fire Nation Soldier. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (At least Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions): Ozai should be faster than both Zuko and Azula. Somewhat kept up with Aang in his Avatar state. Superhuman: The speed of Warships and Airships, should be comparable to real life warships. Superhuman: Speed of the Komodo Rhinos. Athletic Human: The speed of the standard Fire Nation Soldier. Skills Stats Nonbending soldiers typically use spears, but sometimes also swords, shields, crossbows, pu dao, halberds and knives as their means of warfare. Firebenders rely mainly on their bending abilities, but they can obtain weapons when it is required, for example in emergency situations like solar eclipse. For Firebenders, their powers do seem to increase in strength when Sozin's Comet. The Fire Nation Army uses strategies that are similar to the characteristics of its representative element; it is highly mobile and aggressive in combat, but also acts clever and cunning, preferring complex strategies over brute force. Strengths/Pros The Fire Nation is one of the most advanced civilizations in the world which allowed them to score many major victories even against monolithic nations such as the Earth Nation. They also instilled forced patriotism by distorting their own history to keep the population happy and not become upset. Weaknesses/Flaws Despite the advancements in the Nation's technology to further the war efforts, this came at a cost to their economy and even has an effect on the population living in poverty. Their warmangering actions has also earned them many enemies, not just nations but even powerful figures such as Avatars. Firebenders cannot use their powers during a Solar Eclipse. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Dragons.png|The Dragons help train many promising Firebenders. Ozai.png|Ozai, the former Phoenix King Fire Nation Army.png|The Fire Nation forces attacking. Capital crater.png|The Crater Capital. Category:Avatar Franchise Category:Cartoon Category:Science Category:Nature Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Tier 10 Civilization Category:Tier 9-B Conquest Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist